


Make It Five

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Quickies, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Ian's horny and Mickey needs to get to work. </p><p>For My lovely Anon - " Omg I'm so upset. I was just about to prompt you something similar to what you just wrote. It was about Mickey getting up in the morning for work and Ian waking up and deciding he wants to do Mickey but Mickey keeps saying they don't have time (even though he clearly wants Ian too) and in the end Ian ends up dragging Mick back to bed (after some serious teasing) and giving it to him good them smacking Mick on the ass and saying "now get to work" lol "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Five

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for you anyway!! I loved the idea, and I didn't want you to be upset so! Hope you like it, Anon! 
> 
> Prompt me (if you want, you don't have to) : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

If that wasn't the alarm to his death wish, Mickey didn't know what else it was. He pulls himself from Ian's death grip, reluctantly – because he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy Ian's arms wrapped around him like some red-hot octopus – he unhooks his hand from around Ian's wrist and sits up against the edge of the bed. There's a bottle of beer still by his bed-side from the night before, groaning sleepily he grabs it and downs its luke-warm contents. Rubbing his eyes, he sits in peace as his mind finally adjusts to the early morning. How Ian did this every day was a fucking mystery.

 

“Don't go.” Ian's sleepy voice is hoarse through sleep. Mickey feels a sloppy hand hit his shoulder, and he turns around to its source; a sleepy, messy haired Gallagher who held his trademark lob-sided grin.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey bites back softly, wishing for a couple more hours of sleep but work was calling him like some hormonal bitch. He sighs, running a smooth hand through Ian's morning curls. “I've got to go work, Kev will kick my ass if I don't.”

 

When Mickey turns, Ian slowly picks himself up with the leverage of his arm. “No he won't. Just call in sick or some shit.” His tone seductive. Mickey rolled his eyes, he could never resist Ian's morning voice – it did something to him, sent shivers down his spine, it was pathetic really.

 

“I can't just call in sick, Gallagher, this ain't some fucking office job, I'm running whores.” Mickey tries to hide his blush. Fuck Gallagher for making him to do that. (Oh, and how much he wish he could) He shrugs like its nothing, trying not to feel his morning wood press against his leg, he reaches over to the side-table and grabs his pack of smokes, lighting one up.

 

Ian scoots closer, his grin literally pressing into Mickey's back. Gently, he nips at the skin of Mickey's shoulder, running his mouth over the soft skin. “Hm, I have a better idea.”

 

“I bet you fucking do.” Mickey scoffs, taking a large drag to bypass the tingling feeling against his skin. It wasn't that he didn't want Ian to run his mouth all over his body, it was the fact that if he didn't go to work they wouldn't have a place to do all this shit in. “But, a man's got to work.”

 

The redhead sighs dramatically, his hand slowly creeping around Mickey's ribs. “When has that ever applied to you?” He remarks, his kisses leaning up to the side of Mickey's neck. He always felt more horny when Mickey played hard to get, or if he had something to do, because even if he loved the slow, intimate stuff, he really fucking loved the rushed, rough fucking that they used to do.

 

“Since we have no fucking food in the house, since Kev had fucking kids and is never in the place. Don't even get me started on the girls, fucking biting my dick about the fucking heating-” Mickey rants on, clenching his eyes shut as Ian's tongue flicks against his skin. God, Ian and his fucking tongue. “As much as I want this, I want food more.” He adds, his smoke long gone by now.

 

“Charming.” Ian stops, resting his head against Mickey's shoulder, his hands trailing against the ridges of his ribs.

 

Mickey grunts, his head rolling back against Ian's shoulder. “You know what I mean, man.”

 

Ian shakes his head teasingly, tilting his face around so his lips could kiss against the line of Mickey's jaw. Once Mickey accidentally let out a whimpering moan, he knows he's got him. “No, I really don't. Why don't you show me?” And fuck Ian for using that soft, low voice that made Mickey's insides twist and turn.

 

Mickey shakes his head out of the hold, trying to re-build himself up. “I've got to get to work, Ian, stop fucking around.” He lightly slaps Ian's face away from him, feeling a little guilty when the younger boy flopped back down onto the sheets in a huff. He cracks his back in habit, and buts out his smoke against the side of the table. “You can fuck me later.” He states in guilt.

 

Just as he stands up from the bed, twisting his back in a yawn, he's immediately pulled back from Ian's urging hand and is thrown against the redheads chest in a hump. “Fucking hell, Gallagher.” He grunts, trying to withdraw himself from Ian's hold. Obviously, Ian doesn't give in that easily. He never did.

 

“Just let me fuck you now. Kev isn't going to bust your ass for being ten minutes late, is he?” Ian bargains, his hands dipping lower against Mickey's chest and further down to the bulge waiting in the older boys boxers. “ _Hm_ , I know you want to.” His chest rumbles, kissing at the lobe of Mickey's ear.

 

Mickey can feel himself panting, the sweat on his back literally sticking to Ian's chest. Ian was really fucking persuading, and it didn't help that he was fucking hot. Plus the fact his dick did wonders as well as his face. “Ten minutes?” He turns his head, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

 

“Make it five.” As Ian speaks his hand is already palming Mickey's cock like its a gift. Mickey's hips bucker up into Ian's hands, the wetness already lingering against the fabric of his boxers. With a gasp, he turns against Ian's chest, lying himself down beside him.

 

Ian takes the cue and grins smugly, he reaches over to the side-table and locates the near-empty bottle of lube. Mickey waiting for him, panting like a dog on heat, Ian hovers over him as he spreads his leg further apart. The older boy peels off his boxers, hoisting his hips up as Ian helps him hungrily to pull them off. Thankfully, Ian was already naked under the covers – most likely, he knew this was going to happen, because no matter how many times Mickey called the “I've got to go to work” gag, it always happened.

 

Quickly, Ian slicks his fingers up with lube, pulling Mickey's body closer to his. Kneeling between the older boys legs, he dips down to capture Mickey's lips as his finger slowly enters the brunettes hole. He crooks his finger, smirking as Mickey tries to gasp for air in-between kisses. “I knew you would give in.” Ian whispers seductively, slowly placing another finger into Mickey, the clench around his bone gave him the usual sense of satisfaction.

 

Somehow, through his eyes rolling back and his chest heaving as they tried to grasp air, Mickey groaned out. “Well, I've still got to make money, so hurry the fuck up.” He greedily pushes his ass back against Ian's hand, knocking his head back with the immediate sensation. The redhead nods to himself, the tweak at the side of his lip more than irritating but hot simultaneously.

 

Ian rips the condom, he had previously grabbed with the lube, with his teeth, slowly slipping it on around his hard cock, that was obviously begging for Mickey. He grips underneath Mickey's thighs, dragging him closer against the sheets, he takes a second to memorise the panting boy beneath him; how hot and lustfully, vulnerable Mickey was under his hands. God, he was fucking lucky. Mickey takes a stab at his mental memo and kicks a needy foot into his back. Ian rolls his eyes and lubes up around the end of his cock before he slowly pushes in. They both groan and the familiar feel, Mickey knocking his head back against the pillow.

 

Then Ian does his best, drilling into Mickey like he was born to fuck the living daylights out of him. He holds himself up steadily, a hand clutched to the top of the headboard. Mickey's a mess underneath him, hands clawing into Ian's back – replacing the old scars that had formed the night before- Ian went by his word and fucked Mickey for a good five minutes, maybe longer, until Mickey squirmed and tensed around him, his mouth biting harshly into the top of his shoulder. Ian hisses and rolls his hips a couple more times, riding out his orgasm. “God, you're amazing.” He huffs out against Mickey's chest, the brunettes hands tugging at the strands all sweaty and stuck together. There's a sticky mess between them, but it was comforting in a way. It was even more hot.

 

“And you're an asshole.” Mickey winces as Ian pulls out, rubbing a hand against his forehead. If that wasn't the best fuck of his life, he didn't know what was. Ian sure did have a gift. He rolls onto his front, mashing his face into the pillow that smelt strongly of Ian. He can feel the dampness below him, but he doesn't care to move just yet as Ian's pulling off his condom and relaxing back down beside him.

 

Smug, Ian laughs loudly, his hand slowly trailing down the dip in Mickey's back. Then he slaps Mickey's ass, relishing in the fact that the firm cushion of Mickey's back-side was all his. “Now get to work!”


End file.
